If She Was Dauntless Born
by Cakemaker46446
Summary: Tris is a dauntless born, her mother Natalie never left and became leader with her husband, Max, what will happen if a mystery boy from abnegation jumps before tris, what will she find out about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie Pov**

It's Tris' choosing day, I kind of blank out while Marcus is calling names, I'm guessing Tris does to because when her name is called I have to snap her back into the real world. Along with me Tris is divergent, meaning that she can't be controlled. When she walks up to the bowls my heart is aching knowing that she will choose dauntless. It still scares me because she could of chosen either dauntless or erudite.

I clutch my husband, Max's, hand. Then he says, "She'll choose dauntless, I know it.", once he says this she drops her blood into the dauntless bowl. I give a sigh, knowing that she will make it into dauntless, a few years ago there a war and when it ended the fractions got rid of the rule being sent to the fractionless, know that someday when Tris was the age to choose that the fractionless where gone and she would stay with us forever.

**Tris Pov**

I just chose dauntless and when I look over to my mother she looks relieved, like she thought that I was going to choose another fraction. In school they told us about how the world used to be, when if you didn't make it into a fraction that you would be sent to the fractionless. My mom and dad are dauntless leaders, so everybody knows me.

I walk over to my best friends Uriah and Zeke, they are like brothers to me and Jackson, Jackson is my twin, we aren't identical but we look some what the same, same eyes, same nose, but we have different hair mine is long and blonde with pink and green highlights, but Jackson has dark hair with a short cut. As of Uriah, Zeke and me, Jackson chose dauntless to, but he went to his group of friends, other than choosing dauntless and being related me and Jackson have really nothing in common.

When I get over to Uri and Zeke they ask a lot of questions. Like does your hand hurt, do you need stiches. They are so over protective of me, like I'm their little sister, but I'm not, they are my best friends and I like to have fun sometime. All I say is, "Guys, I'm fine, but you should watch your back cause I'm the best and I'm guessing that we are fighting for the first ranking, right?" They have to think about that one, but then they both nod. We start to run towards the train and we all jump on at the same time. We have done everything together since we could walk and talk. Both our mothers are friends, so we kind of grew up together. "1-2-3," I say and we jump on three and then we laugh.

Max Pov

I look over to see Tris and Uri and Zeke laughing, that's when I say, the introduction to dauntless, and ask who is going first, that's when a abnegation boy volunteers , I was surprised that he was so buff, asecially for an abnegation, with that he walks over to the ledge and jumps.

**Tris Pov**

I have to find out who this gut that said that he was going to jump before me, and with that I will, after the three of us jump I hug my mom. I tell her that we needed to talk later. She understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris Pov

Once we are all down from the net my mom and aunt tori(Uriah and Zeke's mom) took the transfers, and uncle Amar take us since we know our way around dauntless he just takes us to the dorms. "I want the top bunk!" says Uriah, "I guess I'll take the bottom, of Uriah's." says Zeke, "I want a top bunk too!" I say. "Fine Tris take the top bunk next to Uriah," Amar says. "Hey Tris can I have the bottom of your bunk Tris?" asked Lauren, "Sure," I say. Once Zeke, Uri, and I are done making our beds we head down to the cafeteria, once we get our food we sit at the table of transfers. Which was kind of surprising for even us, "Hi, I'm Tris, dauntless born, and you are?"

They all think for a while then Uri says "Guys don't worry we won't bit, but she might." He says pointing to me, I stick my tongue out at him and he smirks. Then one of the transfers speak, "Well, I'm Christiana this is, Will, Al, and Tobias," she says, "Well nice to meet you, and yes I might bit but that is only if you get on my bad side." I say, then I am frightened by someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with my mother.

I get up leaving the table, and walk over to the corner of the cafeteria with my mom, I tell her about how Tobias jumped before me and I was holding a grudge. she said that I shouldn't because I need to make friends, other than the two I alrighty have. I thank and hug her and leave. Once I get back to the table every body wants to know what that was about. "My mom was just checking in." I say, then Christiana says, "Wait Natalie is your mom?", and I am about to respond when Jackson and his friends come over and he says, "Yes, Natalie is our mother and Max is our father." He says for me, "Jackson can you please go away?" I ask nicely he knows what I'm doing, I mean I've been doing it since I first learned to fight, "What are you trying to make friends this year?" He asks, that's it I'm done, I stand up and walk over to him, we are both the same height, "Jackson, please I don't need your pitty now, so why don't you go and stick your head up a cows ass?" He throws a punch a I catch it, "Oh my, Jackson why would you do that? Cause now you need to go and see aunt Kate again." I say and he has a confused look on his face then I take is arm which I still have in my hand and I twist it back and up and pull it from its socket, he screams, then all of his friends come at me.

I took gymnastics for 6 years then I finally graduated from there 4 years earlier than most kids. They all take turns I jump over the first one and then knee him in the back making him fall down, then the second comes and try's to punch me in the face and I slid under him, tripping him, then kicking him where it counts. The last one comes at me, his name is Jordan, he is probably my worst enemy. I also took karate and kicked him down in the middle of a 360-turn.

Once I get back to the table they all look at me with wide faces except Uri and Zeke they were fighting over a piece of cake, when they finish they realize that the cake is gone and I'm eating cake that I didn't have before. I smile and continue on with lunch.


End file.
